Someday
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set during the Chamber of Secrets. When Hermione gets petrified, how will Draco react? Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy walked through the corridor, towards the Quidditch field. He wasn't going to play, but he wanted to see Ravenclaw beat the Gryffindors. He pretty much hated all of them, except for one.

Suddenly he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and she was walking rather quickly.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry, but please head back to your house common room. The Quidditch match has been canceled."

"Why?" Draco drawled, not even looking at her. He didn't really care, but he figured he would just ask.

"A student has been attacked." McGonagall said quietly. Draco raised his eyebrows. The rumor about the Chamber of Secrets being opened again fascinated him.

"Oh really. Who?" he asked, now looking at the teacher.

Sadness passed McGonagall's face; apparently it was a student that she cared about. "Miss Granger." She said softly.

As she said that, Draco froze. Horror was written all over his face as he stared up at her, completely terrified. Then he shook himself out of his frozen state and ran past McGonagall. He heard her call out his name, but he kept running as fast as he could. He had to get to the hospital wing.

On his way, a million thoughts went through his head. _Hermione was attacked? No, it can't be. I just can't be!_

Finally after what seemed like a century of running, Draco reached the hospital. He burst through the door, looking around frantically. And that's when he saw her, causing his heart to stop.

On a bed across the room laid Hermione, completely frozen. Draco ran over to her, breathing heavily. He looked down at her, his heart now breaking. She stared up, past him, not even moving. She had been petrified. Draco put his hand on hers, feeling that it was ice cold. He then looked back into her eyes, which seemed lifeless. They weren't full of the fire and determination that he usually saw, that he loved.

"No." he whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

That's when he heard footsteps. He turned, knowing that it was Ron and Harry. They were Hermione's best friends, of course McGonagall told them. Draco looked back at Hermione one last time, before quickly hiding in a broom closet about ten feet away from her bed.

And as he expected, Ron, Harry, and McGonagall came in. When they saw her, they looked heartbroken. Draco watched as Ron approached her, putting a hand on her face. Anger bubbled inside him, seeing the Weasley touch her. He just kept from lunging at him and stayed quite.

Harry and Ron took about an hour before leaving, both very silent. Draco stepped out of the closet, walking back over to Hermione's body.

"This won't be the last time I come here. I'll protect you Hermione. I promise." He whispered while caressing her cheek. He looked down sadly at her before, reluctantly, leaving the room.

**What did you think?**

**This idea came to me while I was recently watching Chamber of Secrets. I absolutely love Draco/Hermione, so I will definitely write more chapters to this!**

**Please read&review, because I love to know what you think! Also, check out some of my other stories! If you liked this one, I'm sure you'll like my others as well! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Many months passed by, and about five times a week Draco would visit Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't know about it, considering Draco would come very late at night. He convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him visit that late, and he liked her a whole lot more after she had said yes.

On a usual night Draco walked into the hospital at 10:00 pm. Madam Pomfrey nodded at him before disappearing into her office, giving him his privacy. Draco sat down in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. It was still cold as ice and as stiff as stone. But he didn't give up. Every day he would ask the nurse how the mandrakes were doing, and if they would be ready any time soon. But every time the answer would be the same. _No._

"Hey Granger." He smiled, looking at her face. Madam Pomfrey once said that it would help if he talked to her, because Hermione might remember some of it when she woke up.

"The mandrakes still aren't ready yet, but I have a feeling that they will be soon. Everybody is really worried about the attacks happening, there are even rumors that they will close the school. But Professor Sprout is determined to get all of the mud-muggleborns back to normal." He stopped himself from saying mudblood. He regretted ever saying that to Hermione, when she was awake. And he wished desperately that he could take it back. The hurt in her eyes when he said that to her, he couldn't get that image out of his mind.

"I don't really care about the others," Draco continued, glancing at the other petrified victims laying on the beds around them. "All I care about is you."

He was rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb, staring at her face. He missed her so much. Even though they weren't friends, he still wanted her around. He admired her from a far, glancing at her in class instead of focusing on the subject or watching her study in the Library. He thought she was beautiful beyond belief and he loved everything about her. And it killed him to see her like this.

"You need to come back, 'Mione. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you around. I miss you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was ever mean to you; you didn't deserve any of it. But the reason was because I didn't want you finding out my feelings for you. It would just make everything too complicated. But you are beautiful, intelligent, strong-hearted, a leader, amazingly talented. There's nothing wrong with you!" he laughed at the last part.

She stayed silent, and the humor left his eyes. "I wish I knew what it was that did this to you. I swear I would rip its head off. But, I won't leave. Until you're better, I will be by your side. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you need to know something."

Draco stood up and leaned over her, his lips only inches away from hers. He stared into her eyes, searching for a sign of life. They held the same, blank stare. But he looked lovingly down at her, knowing that he could never be this close to her again. He studied her features, memorizing every single detail.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He whispered, before closing the space between them. Her lips were just as cold as the rest of her body, but he still felt sparks. His lips on hers just felt right, like they were meant to be there. He stayed like that for a minute, completely lost in her presence.

Then he pulled away, searching her eyes again. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. For a second, Draco thought he saw something in her stare. Something that was telling him she wasn't completely gone. He smiled, hope rising inside of him. He then stood back up, whispered goodnight and left the room.

_The Next Day_

Harry and Ron walked away from the Great Hall, heading to where Hermione was. They tried to visit her as often as they could, but they were usually too busy with homework, Quidditch, or trying to figure out the Chamber of Secrets. Although that day was a Saturday, meaning that they had no classes. They took advantage of this time and went to see their friend.

They finally reached the hospital wing, walking in and over to Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey was tending to her, and the two boys took a seat next to her.

"How is she?" Harry asked the nurse.

"The same." Madam Pomfrey said as she drew the curtains closed.

"At least she is being cared for." Ron said, his eyes not leaving Hermione.

"Oh yes, between me, you two, and Mr. Malfoy." The nurse said as she picked up a bottle of Skele-Grow from the table beside them.

"What?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously, their heads snapping up.

"Did you say Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, his eyes very wide.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. He comes in and visits her pretty much every night of the week. It seems like he really cares for Miss Granger." She said as she walked away, checking on other patients.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both very confused.

"Malfoy, cares about Hermione?" Ron managed to get out.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Come on." They both stood up and left the hospital, looking for Draco.

They searched around for a while before seeing him with Crabbe and Goyle, walking back from the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, anger clear in his voice.

"Look who it is boys, Weasel and Scarhead!" Draco said to his cronies, causing them to roar in laughter.

"Shut up. We need to talk to you, alone." Harry said, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco rolled his eyes and told them to go, leaving Harry, Ron, and himself standing in the corridor.

"What?" Draco asked, irritation in his voice.

"What are you up to?" Ron yelled.

"Look, I don't really know what you're on about, neither do I care. So-"

"Why are you visiting Hermione in the hospital?" Harry said, staring at him hard.

This caused Draco to stop talking, his eyes slightly bigger. How did they find out? He just stared at them and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Madam Pomfrey told us that you've been visiting Hermione, quite often at that."

Suddenly Draco disliked Madam Pomfrey very much. "Look, I don't know what that nurse has been taking, but I haven't visited mudblood Granger once. I wouldn't waste my time on someone as useless as her." He automatically regretted saying those words, but he didn't want Harry and Ron finding out about his visits. He turned on his heel and walked away, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Harry and Ron stood there, very confused.

"Of course Malfoy wouldn't visit Hermione. He hates her." Ron said after a while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, watching Draco turn a corner and disappear from their view. "But why would Madam Pomfrey say that if it wasn't true?"

"Who knows, maybe she really has lost her mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron decided to forget about the whole Malfoy thing. They thought that the Chamber of Secrets was more important.

And finally they found it, Harry discovering Ginny inside. There, he defeated the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. He then dug a basilisk fang into Tom's diary and Tom Riddle's memory disappeared. Everything was going to be normal again.

Draco sat in the Great Hall, ready to start the end of the year feast. He then saw Nearly Headless Nick, floating around and talking to people. Suddenly, Draco dropped his fork.

The ghost had been petrified, and he was awake. So that meant the mandrakes were ready. Draco's eyes were very wide when the doors open.

There stood Hermione, looking around and smiling. Draco stared in awe at her, seeing that she was no longer frozen. Hermione's smile grew bigger when she spotted Harry and Ron, and she ran as fast as she could towards them. Harry wrapped his arms around her, smiling like an idiot. Usually this would make Draco angry, but he was too happy.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and stood awkwardly next to Ron. Finally, they shook each other's hands. They talked for a minute, before Dumbledore told everyone to take their seats.

Draco looked at the Headmaster, but his mind was focused on Hermione. He couldn't believe that she was fine again. He held back a smile as everybody clapped after something Dumbledore had said. Then in walked Hagrid, back from Azkaban. All the students cheered, but Draco didn't really see what was so great about it. He stayed seated until the feast was over, and everyone made their way to their dormitories.

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Ron, but then spotted Draco in the corridor just outside the Great Hall. She felt something when she looked at him, something she couldn't determine. Hermione stayed staring at him for a moment before she realized her friends were far ahead. She glanced back at the Slytherin before catching up with Ron and Harry.

The whole time packing, Hermione kept thinking about Draco. Why did she feel like that when she looked at him? And why did she have a strange thought in the back of her mind, one that was saying she was supposed to remember something important. Suddenly, Hermione looked up. She had a vague memory of Draco, sitting next to her. He said many things, and Hermione remembered all of them. She shook the thoughts away, believing that they were just a dream.

Outside, students were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express, ready to go home. Draco walked with his cronies behind, the usual smirk plastered on his face. Then he spotted Hermione, talking to Harry and Ron.

"Put it on the train, will you?" Draco said rudely, shoving his trunk into Crabbe's arms. They just shrugged and walked away. Draco turned back to Hermione, staring at her.

She laughed at something Ron had said, and Draco smiled. He was so in love with her, he just couldn't help it. She was perfect, and Draco wanted to be with her. He wanted to protect her and love her; something that he thought Harry or Ron weren't capable of doing. He then decided then and there that one day, he would have her.

"I'll make you mine someday, Granger." He said to himself, his eyes not leaving Hermione. He then turned and walked to Crabbe and Goyle., a huge smile on his face.

**There, finished! :)**

**What did you think? I might make a sequel to this, but I want to know what you thought about it!**

**Read&review! :3**


End file.
